renaissance_age_of_furriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations
Ystrawl Royalty Ruled by the Hywel family, their most expensive exports tend to be contraptions and enchanted high quality weapons of skilled blacksmiths. Along with the Van Der family, they've kept their bloodline pure as tradition states. Being a family of Sea Minks it's important for them to trust in eachother. Often times they could be found holding feasts in the capital, in which the allied family ruling over Briarwall is always invited too despite never having shown face. They often include plenty of seafoods and combine the cuisines of the many cultures within their nation. They rule with a fair train of thought and always strive for higher goals while encouraging their citizens to do the same. General A large nation thanks to their alliance with Briarwall. The Land is varied between dense forests and smooth plains, the southern penninsula has a small mountain range bordering the south and providing a rather fantastic view of Rarhno. However, the kingdom ruling over the nation has stopped trade with Rharno for it's previous conflicts with the country. Due to it's large scale the nations major resources include lumber, wheat and occasionally ink thanks to the isles they have. Of course there is a bit of tension in their alliance with Briarwall as they are a for Magi-Tech Convergence nation, but they cant afford a war since the population is rather spaced out. With the invention of the printing press being rather recent and within the nation, they've managed to secure and maintain the world's first printed journal, in which thousands of articles are printed and dispersed through the nation Estimated Population: 70,000 and counting! (Combined with Briarwall) Baator Royalty Bringing this nation to light is the Kapshro bloodline, in which, Giant Aye-Aye's claim the throne. Despite their rather upsetting appearance they tend to be the leading nation of trade and communication. Using the land and cities within as a hub for those of many beliefs and trades, you may find yourself surrounded by many both like and unlike yourself. Even though they aren't the most social royals, their ruling encourages different. Some may say their exports are like a jack of all trades and of course the most well financed of them all. It's rare to see one of the royals out and about, even then they would be travelling by caravan. Some feel that the family is rather ashamed of their appearance, others feel they are cautious. General Despite being neutral in the Magi-Tech Divide, many of the districts within are conflicted as many are either for or opposed to such ideals. This causes many internal and civil wars in the diverse nation. Baator is very unique, in that many believe that the country wasn't formed by the gods, but instead came to be after three large guardians aided the first peoples. However, due to having such a large population, Baator is currently neutral in the conflict between the four other nations seeing as simply bringing up an issue would only divide the nation. This has transformed it into a large, sprawling market Nation, where those from all over the world come to sell, including the four other nations. This makes it a general Hub for many looking to start out on adventures and begin businesses. Population: 950,000 and counting! Kiford Royalty At the head of the fashion capital we have the Talvus family, a line in which blood runs deep. Especially through the feathers, they are of course lead by a beautiful family of Pied Ravens.They love observing the wares of their people and are easily identifiable by the black collar of feathers on their chest. At all times they are displayed proudly as a crest of the sort. The Queen of the nation may often come off as a prude, though she simply has an eye for the best or things of high quality. This trait is often reflected within the populace, causing them to either produce or buy only the best sorts of things. The family does it's best to aid in producing only the finest materials such as silks, cottons, and dyes. Especially of the violet variety. General Being at the bottom of the earth isn't easy! This nation is known for its militant roots and occasional frozen desserts , they made their name devastating their own country and the outskirts of others until they were clearly behind the times as far as military force. Eventually they’d settled with pillaging cultures to add to their own rather than land and territory. The towns here are rather large thanks to that, and the people are generally in wary of the Magi-Tech convergence. With the incident in Rharhno fresh in mind, the population feel that magic and technology are good, but better separate. With the rather chilly weather and intense winters, only the more sturdy varieties of trees are planted here to ensure an abundance of firewood. Some of the contraptions, wooden sculptures and those who work with such are hired elsewhere for professional use. It's home to many tailors and those who study fabrics and clothes, There seems to be a large market for living creatures, be it for food or other materials and services. Population: 110,000 and counting! Rarhno Royalty Lead by the Euchere bloodline, they are a war driven family. What with the deadly creatures and the like scattering across the land many a times they will find ways to "Destroy without harm" seeing as they value Eliakim greatly. Many outsiders see the family as a bloodthirsty line of warlords, but they think differently; Being a line of, purely, Tree-Kangaroo's they're strictly vegan. Their most expensive exports include handwritten tomes and scrolls from their well reserved libraries within the many colleges. General Seeing as this land is often considered harsh due to the temperature and wildlife, the peoples here are reliant on magical resources. However, they treasure the land and natures gifts and look down upon those who seek to combine magic and technology. With many heated surfaces varying between humid and dry it's commonly home to those who teach magics of a dangerous or protective variety. Some may find the best schools of magik within the boundaries both high and low, It seems as though the people there carry a scholarly demeanor either in skill, craft or survival. Estimated Population: 210,000 and counting! Briarwall Royalty While under the rule of the Van Der family, their most expensive export tends to be Minerals and Refined Metals. The family itself has managed to keep it's bloodline pure, despite the slight incest (I.e. marriage between cousins) the ruling species is what's known as Scimitar Cats. With thick coats to protect them as well as thick skin to protect their people, this family rules with sharp tusks. It may be hard to gain the trust of these leaders as they can be quite stubborn. Especially when it comes to their alliance with the rulers of Ystrawl. General Briarwall can best be described as a Monarchic Corporation. The Queen is not only the Queen, but also owns and/or has shares in every company that exists inside of the borders, and the ownership of all actual land which gives them collection of rent for anyone living there (outside of her own personal Demesne), or the collection of a flat percentage of the rent of any other person to whim he grants Rentange. Each natural resource exploitation/transformation industry, and most mass industries in the Kingdom, are a Royal Corporations, run by a collection of Nobles and Chairmen, based inside of the castle at Melas. The monarchy ruling over it has declared and sparked the Ystrawl-Briarwall alliance. These two nations, despite being at odds in terms of societal matters as the Tech/Magik divide both nations are rich in resources thanks to each other. Briarwall can be seen as a sort of mining capital of the word, very industrial when it comes to mining and the like, plenty of blacksmiths and metalworkers reside here since the snowy peaks of the mountains there are rich with minerals and the like. However this causes the population to vary greatly as mine workers make up a majority of the population yet have a high mortality rate. Recently there's been a lot of experimenting within the nation. Some of the metalsmiths, while experimenting, had invented a gunpower-- and was promptly executed for being accused of witch craft. From that point, others took his mysterious powder and sold it: Suddenly gunpowder became one of their most expensive exports! Most trade is done with Ystrawl, imports and exports to Rarhno are strictly closed. When it comes to war they can't do much besides provide, the population is mostly working class, yet they have quality resources which comes in handy at times. Estimated Population: 70,000 and counting! (Combined with Ystrawl) Trivia * Altogether the nations share both a system of Law Enforcement and the operation of Traveler's Lodges! * Briarwall is an outlier when it comes to government operation as they are a well established Geniocraty run by geniuses and graduates of their own college! Category:Nations Category:Baator Category:Ystrawl Category:Briarwall Category:Kiford Category:Rharhno